bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawler
The Splicer model "Crawler" is specific to Spider Splicers in BioShock 2. As was the case with the first game and being Spider Splicers, they show the most deformities of any Splicer in Rapture. Simon Wales appears to be a variation of the Crawler model. The crawler splicer model is voiced by Yuri LowenthalYuri Lowenthal on IMDB Personality Crawlers seem to suffer more, both mentally and physically, than any other type of Splicer. They suffer from insomnia, delusions, and many other problems, probably caused by Splicing. It appears that they also visit Sofia Lamb for a variety of treatments and therapies, many quite dangerous, like Electroshock. They also appear to undergo the Hypnotize plasmid so they can speak easily, as it appears from how they speak while under it's effects, seemingly used to being under it with her. Quotes Attacked by Bees *"Ahh! B-bees! I see them! All over!" Bleeding *"Oh, oh, oh god! Oh no! No! No, no!" Burning *"Oh, no no no no! Oh god, ohh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jumping into Water from Burning *"Water!" Exiting Combat *"Now then, where was I?" *"Lets get back to our session." *"Quiet again... Blissful silence." *"What was I saying? Uh, something about my mother, I think." *"Sh, sh. It's all over, now." *"You won't tell nobody about this, right Doc?" Fleeing to Health Station *"It hurts! The treatment hurts!" *"I need medicine!" *"I see blood all over!" *"Fix me up, Doc!" *"Oh god, the blood's comin' out!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold... So cold..." Frustrated *"FUCK!" *"SHIT!" *"You son of a bitch!" Hypnotize Starting *"Oh! So I just lie down here? Okay." *"Yes, of course I'm relaxed." *"A few tests? Sure. Whatever you say, Doc." *"I never did therapy, before. But I'm a good sport." *"W-whatever you say, Doc." *"Lets get started." *"Huh?! Ya! Okay! I'll take you to a meeting." Hypnotized Idling *"I see... Doc Lamb. Two of her. In the shape of Butterfly wings." *"Well that's- my mother... It looks like- screamin' at me when I was a kid. That mean anything?" *"I- uh- I don't wanna say what it is in fronta' ya, Doc... It ain't decent." *"I see two dogs, alright? Copulatin'." *"I grow'ed up in a normal house, normal folks... What can I say? I'm an average joe." *"I gotta be honest, Doc. Tellin' ya all this is a little embarrassin'." *"I can't sleep at night, 'cause they talk to me. The man and the lady and all these fuckin' tramps, squattin' in my brain." *"It's like I'm in a crowded room with a bunch of lunatics... but the rooms my head." *"I spliced, a little... You don't think that's got nothin' to do with my sleep problems, do ya?" *"Do I seem delicate, to you? Doc says I'm in a delegate stage. A chrysalis!" Hypnotize Ending *"Hey! You ain't no Doctor!" *"Hook me up to the fucking juice? No thanks!" *"I ain't gotta tell you nothing!" *"I never shoulda' trusted you!" *"Hey, you ain't family... You don't belong in my fucking head!" Menacing Adopted Little Sister *"You're gonna help me out, honey!" *"You're gonna get the voices out!" *"Gonna give you some advanced therapy!" *"Gimme what's in your belly!" *"Need a dose... Come on, help me out!" Sneaked up on Player *"Surprise!" Lost its Target *"I can't see you anymore!" *"He disappeared!" *"Show your face!" *"Ah! Where?!" *"Hiding. Always hiding." *"Stop running!" *"You can't hide!" *"Come on! Lamb can fix you! She fixed me!" *"I don't see you... But the Sacred Daughter does!" Panicking *"Oh god, it's happening, it's really happening!" *"Shit, this can't be real! I'm imagining it!" *"Help me! Doc, help me! Call the Doc!" *"Oh, fuck! Oh shit! No, no, no no no no!" *"No, no, no!" *"They're all around me! They did this to me! Help!" *"This isn't fair! I don't deserve this!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Ah, where am I?! Who are you?!" *"Ah ah! Room spinnin'!" *"You can't do this to me!" *"Fuck! This don't feel right!" Target Fleeing *"Come back, it's therapeutic." *"Don't be scared!" *"I'm fixed now! Don't run!" *"Think you can get away?!" *"Don't leave me with these freaks!" *"BYYYYEEEE!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You run like an apostate!" *"He he he he he he he. You run like a non-believer!" *"Ya! Go get saved or fuck off!" Shocked (Stuttering) *"Agg- na- Not again!" Throwing a Grenade *"Catch some of the new truth!" Berserk *"HELP ME!" References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2